I Am Reborn (Bioshock Story)
by RejectAgon
Summary: I dunno, I decided to make this story. Someone praised me for it, and was very supportive of my decision..! I will not name the person because I do not know if the person wishes to be anonymous, but I'm glad that someone supported this! But anyways, you wanted the story, so I'll get into it! Contains romance, OC-X-Big Sister.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

"Rapture. An Underwater Paradise. This is what I was told. Now, it's underwater hell. Why would I decide to come here, you ask? Well, funny story. I was sent here with my father and my mother... They, are no longer with me. To say the least. I grew up an Orphan in Rapture. Not the best, I admit, but I survived this long. I, don't intend to give up, either... You may wonder who I am. My name is John Xsavier. Son of Josh and Kim Xsavier. If, anyone finds this. Assume I am dead. Do not search for me, you will find only a corpse. I arrived at the age of six. I am now nineteen. Do the math. This is John, signing off."

John let go of the recorder, taking a deep breath and letting it out, running his hand through his matted-down hair. He hated how he could not wash his hair, so it just sat on his head. He combed it as best he could, and occasionally cut it, but he needed to have it washed. And everything else on him. But that would have to wait. For now, he had to get up.

John groaned, standing up from his seat. He hated days like this. He hated this entire city. He was one of the very very few survivors, he knew that. He could never forget that. He walked over to a mirror, admiring his appearance.

He didn't look half-bad, his grey eyes more of a grey color, his blonde hair swept to the right. The way he usually put it. He had a few cuts on his face, and some dirt and grime here-and-there, but it beat being a Splicer by a longshot. Ugh, he hated those things...

He shoved the thought back, not wanting to think about them. Ever, in his life. But that couldn't be helped...

He sighed, grumbling and shuffling over to the door. "...Supply run. I hate these, every time." He grumbled, opening the door and poking his head out. He did a quick thorough check of the premises, leaving no stone unturned, so-to-speak, before heading back in.

He picked up his backpack, slipping it on and putting his pistol in his pocket. He had at least an eight-round clip each, with four clips left. He started with twelve, but he. He had to use some ammo for not getting killed. It. It was his father's gun...

He shoved those thoughts aside, venturing out into the unforgiving world, closing his door behind him. "I'm going to hate this..." He muttered, jogging off.

(So, what do you think so far..? I think I did pretty good myself! I will continue relatively shortly, but life might prevent me from doing so! We'll have to see! If you enjoyed, comments, reviews, favorites, adds, ect. Are HIGHLY appreciated! Thank you, and I'll see you in the next chapter!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey, guys..! I decided to continue this since it got a bit popular in a short amount of time! Already 13 views! I feel achieved, so since ya love it so much, here's the next chapter! You're welcome, and let's get right into it!)

John managed to make off with a few things: Some medkits, a few pipes, a knife, and a shotgun. But the damned thing was nearly busted, so he had to just leave it. He was just searching a tavern-like thing of sorts, currently finding nothing of interest before he heard voices, ducking under the counter.

"Where's the little fish..?!" A leadhead said, whipping his head around the room. "Calm yourself, Hulio..! I didn't hear nuthin'!" A rather regular one in a tuxedo said with aggravation.

"Fishiiie..~! Come out and playyyy~!" 'Hulio' Commented. "We'll only hurt yiu's a lot!"

The Tuxedo one started walking out. "Have fun with searchin' for ghosts..!"

Hulio flipped stuff over, grumbling and finding nothing, firing a random shot from a revolver, storming off to where Tuxedo went.

John heard it hit the ceiling, cautiously poking his head up. He felt like he curled up there for ages. He hated Splicers. "Always have, always will..." He muttered, leaping over the counter. He loved showing off how in-shape he was. Too bad there was no-one to show it off to.

He shoved those thoughts aside, remembering his parents. The only ones to show him love were his family... A few Exes, but they always were after something. Whether it was his looks, or they were just desperate. Didn't matter, he wouldn't see them again.

He was quite alright with never seeing the whores again. But for now, he had to get out of the pub. He cautiously walked out, trying to make as little noise as possible before he relaxed as he walked. He may hate this, but he never did before. He was a runner. He loved running more than anything. Now, he couldn't even walk without being ganged-up on these days...

He looked around to make sure nothing was around him, before continuing his inner monologue. Since Andrew's death, so much had changed... All of it for the worse. He was glad to have the damned greedy bastard killed, but if he'd known. If he'd known something worse would rise to power...

He would've thought otherwise. Lamb's damned 'Rapture Family' and 'Big Sister's always watching.'... Something about an Eleanor occasionally. He didn't want to make sense of it, nor care. "...The family can all go to hell." He mumbled, continuing his walk.

The Big Daddies were bad enough, before these Big Sisters started being made... He hated them all, but. Something fascinated him about the Big Sisters.

"Or, feared them. Yep, probably feared..." He muttered quietly. He, had a tendency to talk with himself a lot. He still does. Probably not a good thing, but if it keeps his sanity, then he'll keep doing it.

"OI! I FOUND A TINNY!"

A Tinny..? What the hell is a Tinny? Did he want to know? That voice sounded like the Tuxedo's...

"WHADDAYA WANT ME 'TA DO ABOUT 'ER?!"

That one sounded like Hullio. Her..? The Tinnies're hers? He had to find out more. He cautiously went towards the source of the voices, flattening himself against a pillar. He hesitantly poked his head out... What he saw was. Was something entirely impossible.

A Big Sister. Those two nit-wits managed to take down a Big Sister. The Big Sister couldn't stand. Her calves were bleeding profusely. Like they were shot repeatedly. She had something in her arms. No. Someone... A Little Sister. The little one was frightened to death, the poor thing. The Big Sister, well, he couldn't tell, but. She seemed to not care about herself. Just the little girl.

He. Wanted to-no. No, no, no a thousand times, no. He tried to steer his mind away. He tried to think logically, but. After seeing the Big Sister's light dimming, the Little Sister shaking in fright, and the two idiots arguing. His morals had to set in.

He drew his pistol, stepped away from the pillar, aimed at the Leadhead's chest (Because headshots can't do bogus), and pulled the trigger.

(Hey, me again..! If you enjoyed, you know what to do! Even if you didn't enjoy it..! Kidding, anyways, see ya guys in the next one!)


	3. Chapter 3

(Hey, guys! Back with another chapter! I love how this story blew up so fast..! Fifty views already..! My god, thank you all so much! I'm so glad all of you enjoy this so far! A-Anyways... Let's get right into it!)

-BIG SISTER POV-

Pain. Pain is what is being felt. That's good, I'm alive then. Girl. The girl is still here. Bozos are distracted... If I could just, move! Why can't I move?!

She glanced at her legs, which were nearly covered in blood. Her blood. How did they manage to..? No matter. I should just let them kill me. Mother will kill me anyways, what's the point..? The girl. The little girl, I. I have to keep her safe. She is the charge. They won't hurt her.

My light is fading. I can feel it. My vision's turning hazy. I can't focus... I have to do some-

*BANG!*

What..? That, sounded like a gun. But why? And whom? Did they shoot me again? Wouldn't surprise me... I, can't move my head to see. Keep the charge safe, yes. I shall do that, then.

-JOHN POV-

I dunno what I was thinking, but I opened up a huge can-o-worms..! Sure, Hullio died, but Tux, well, he was pissed.

After I fired that shot, Tuxedo pulled out a damned Thompson. Where in the hell'd he get that from?! I was screwed.

John dove behind the pillar he was at. He could feel the bullets hitting the pillar. Repeatedly. That pillar won't last long, he knew. He had to think of something...

Then the bullets stopped. He was reloading. John rolled out of cover, taking a bullet to the shoulder. It was a flesh-wound, but nevertheless it hurt like a bitch... He ignored it, shooting Tux clean through his right eye. Dead.

"Now, for the hard part..." He muttered, holstering his pistol and kneeling down to them. "...Uh, hey there. It's alright, I'm here to help-"

SCREEEEECH!

"...Ow! I like my hearing! God dang it, that hurt!" He let his ears finally stop ringing, looking at the little girl. She looked almost similar to the others, except. Red-haired... He'd never seen one before with red hair. He used to poke fun at red-haired people, but he couldn't do that. She's already frightened to death.

He extended his hand out to her, perfectly aware of the Big Sister glaring at him under her helmet. Thank god she can't move well. I'd be dead long ago, then... Her light's out. She must be unconscious. All the better for me to carry her.

He cleared his throat. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm helping you..."

"D-d. D-did y-you put the bad angels to sleep..?" The little girl stuttered. Poor thing was petrified, almost.

He nodded, smiling warmly. "Yes. Can I help your sister and you..?" He was aware of their bond. Their bond by pheromones, he believed. Or, something like that. Whatever, though.

The little girl looked around, pointing to the Big Sister. "She's hurting. Really, really bad..."

He nodded, looking at the Big Sister. She has a nice figu-shut up! She's a monster that'll kill you in an instant! Well, if it was conscious... "...Yes, I know. I want to help her. But I can't if you don't trust me. Please?"

The little girl looked at the Big Sister, hesitantly taking John's hand. "...Thank you." She said quietly.

He shrugged, going over to the Big Sister. "No, I should be thanking you... How am I gonna do this?"

The little girl let go of his hand, putting her arms in an 'upsies' thing. "Up. Up."

He raised an eyebrow. "Up..? Pick her up? Ah, hell nah! She'd kill me!"

The little girl snickered. "You said a swear-word, stranger..."

He inhaled deeply. "Yeah, whatever."

The little girl did the 'upsies' gesture again. "If you pick Big Sister up, I won't tell her you swore at me." She taunted. She was taunting him, now.

He sighed heavily, looking at the Big Sister, his gaze falling on the giant needle. How was he supposed to do this..?! "...If she kills me, I'm haunting you Little One." He jokingly threatened, earning a giggle from her. "She won't, she's sleeping..!"

He sighed heavily, carefully picking her up. She was... Light. Not even a hundred pounds. He expected her not to be able to even lift, but. She was light, even for him. "...Alright. to my place, so I can help her."

The little girl skipped alongside him. "Okay, Stranger..!"

He chuckled, glancing at the Big Sister. "...I am so dead."

-BIG SISTER POV-

Weightless. Why, why am I weightless..? Is this, death? I can't see anything. Wait, I hear voices. Muffled. Is it the two? No, this. This voice us different. Much more, normal. The charge..! She's not with me! I forgot her! I have to move! But, I..! There's, warmth? And a thumping. Almost rhythmic. Not footsteps, either. I want the warmth. I need it. Maybe, that'll wake me up...

-JOHN POV-

"Uhh, your sister's being weird..!" He looked at the Big Sister, who did a kind of whimper, her light flickering. She was alive at least. And also... Hugging him? Why? Was she conscious? Didn't seem so... Then again, he was carrying her Bridal-Style.

"She likes you..!" The little girl said happily. "She's trying to get closer to you!"

He looked at the Little Sister quizzically. "...What? She hasn't even met me, though."

The Little Sister shrugged. "I'm just saying what I'm seeing..!" She giggled.

He sighed. "Whatever. We're almost there..." The Big Sister was now rubbing her helmet against his chest, clinging onto him for dear life. If she clung any more, he'd have trouble breathing...

(Well, that ends this chapter..! Much longer than I anticipated! What did you guys think?! Anyways, see you guys in the next one!)


	4. Chapter 4

(Hey, guys..! Back with another chapter! Anyways, gonna get right into it as I have nothing better to do, right?! No..? Okay.)

He eventually made it to his place, wondering how in the hell he was going to open his door. "...This is a problem."

The Little Sister looked at him, then at the door. "I'm too short..." She said, disappointed.

He sighed, carefully carrying the Big Sister one-armed, before she started nuzzling again. "Think professional, think professional..." He muttered so the little one couldn't hear. "Not a fan of this." He eventually got his door open, closing it with his foot and setting the Big Sister down on the couch.

The Little Sister stared at the Big Sister. "...You can fix her, right Stranger?"

He shrugged, thinking. "I'll try. My name's John, by the way."

The Little Sister thought for a moment. "O-Oh..! Okay, Mister John. I'm Victoria!" 'Victoria' said proudly. She really was quite the comedian at times. Mostly with that award-winning smile.

He nodded a bit, trying to figure out how he was going to help the Big Sister. She already lost a lot of blood... And she was unconscious. "Wonderful to meet you, and please. Just call me John."

Victoria nodded quickly. "Okay, Sir..!"

He sighed, not seeing any other way other than removing her suit. "...Vikkie, is she going to kill me?" Victoria shrugged, liking her nickname he gave her. "I don't think so..! She's sleeping, after all."

He inhaled deeply, remembering something about Big Daddies. You have to... Take the helmet off. "...Welp, she's a lost-cause, I'll just le-" "No..! You've gotta help her! You said you would, Pleeeeeease..?!" Victoria looked like she was on the verge of tears. Again. He hated her puppy eyes with a passion. "...Fine. If she kills me, dispose of my body in the nearest chair." He said with a smirk.

Victoria didn't care for that joke, so he dropped his smirk and very hesitantly removed the Big Sister's helmet, hearing a hiss of air. What he saw was... Unexpected. She was gorgeous. Deathly pale from the suit and blood-loss, he assumed. Pink lips, she. Looked about eighteen. He was nineteen, so it was around his age.

She had Midnight-Black, medium-Length hair up to her chin. He couldn't see her eyes, sadly since they were closed. To prevent himself from doing something stupid, or his. Erm. He stared at the needle mounted on her wrist. That needle. It's, huge. He saw what they do with the needle-

"Big Sister's pretty..." Victoria said, staring at the Big Sister.

He jumped, snapping out of his thoughts and nodding quickly. "Y-Y-Yeah, she's. Very pretty-now. For the..." He swallowed his fear, carefully taking off her armor bit-by-bit, then following with her articles of leather and clothing from the diving suit. Thankfully she was wearing underwear, or else he'd have to stab himself with that needle...

He put them in a pile on the end of the sofa, moving to her wounds. Her legs were covered in dried blood from her thigh to her ankle... Her complexion was still pale as a ghost. Her legs. They, looked like twigs. Easily breakable. But he knew they weren't. They could break a man's skull with a curb-stomp easily...

He'd seen it happen more than once. "...Alright, uh. Vikkie, get me a cloth and a bowl of water." He instructed.

Victoria nodded to his instructions, skipping off to the kitchen. Leaving him with. Her. The Wolf in Sheep's Clothing. Well, more like Sheep in Wolf's Clothing, but. He snapped out of his thoughts, taking various stuff out of the first-aid kits.

Victoria came back with the cloth and a bowl of water, setting it on the coffee table. "Here ya go, Bro!" She grinned.

He stared at her for a bit, before moving on to cleaning the. The. Don't think about it, don't think about it...

After he finished cleaning her legs, feeling absolutely dirty he did so, he carefully set the rag and the bowl down. She was unsurprisingly cooperative, only tensing up when he went near the wounds, that had long-since stopped bleeding.

He carefully wrapped her wounds with a bandage, thinking. "...Vikkie, Sis might not make it."

Now it was Victoria's turn to stare at him. "...What do you mean, you fixed her!"

He shrugged. "Not exactly... She lost a lot of blood. It would be unwise to-"

"I don't care..! She's fixed! Bandaids fix boo-boos!" Victoria was, you guessed it, about to cry again.

He suppressed a laugh at that, clearing his throat. "...Vikkie. She needs blood."

Victoria shook her head, sniffing. "ADAM. She needs ADAM..! Big Sis heals from ADAM! I have plenty of it!"

It was his turn to shake his head. "No, Vikkie... I can't extract your ADAM. You'd die."

Victoria just stared at him in dismay. "...Then let's go find Angels! Then we'll heal Big Sis!"

He sighed. "If I leave her unattended, she might die... We're stuck."

Victoria huffed, taking her needle out of her dress, examining it. She had some ADAM in it. Maybe that could help Big Sis..! "Mister John..? I might be able to help Big Sis!"

He raised an eyebrow. "...I already said, I'm not killing you-"

"Not that, silly! Lemme show you! Silly Brother..!" She went over to the Big Sister, jamming her needle into her arm and injecting the ADAM into her.

He watched with curiosity, the "Brother' comment soaring right over his head as he did not say anything about it. It did indeed seem to be working. Her paleness became less pale. Still pale, but that was her suit-paleness. Her breathing became more normal. Even her wounds began to heal.

"...Huh. ADAM heals?" He stared at the Big Sister. Her eyes had yet to open.

Victoria shook her head. "No... Well, sort of. It heals Big Sister and Mister Bubbles."

He nodded slowly. He knew that Little Sisters call the Big Daddies 'Mister Bubbles', but he heard some of them call them 'Daddy'. He, found that one disturbing. He had a strange feeling he didn't want to know why... "Oh, I suppose..."

Victoria smiled, yawning. "I'm tired..."

He nodded slightly, looking around. "Erm, I. Might have a-"

Victoria curled up into a ball in a chair, falling asleep.

He raised an eyebrow, shrugging it off. He didn't quite trust leaving Victoria alone with the Big Sister, armor or not. She could snap at any moment... So, he did what he could do and sat down in another chair, intending to stay up, but passed out on accident.

(Me again..! Chapters might take a bit longer due to my business! Apologies, but I'll usually upload a day after sometime throughout the day! Anyways, see you guys in the next one!)


	5. Chapter 5

(Hey, guys! Back with another chapter..! I'm trying to maintain a schedule, but sleep and life gets in the way and prevents me from doing so..! But anyways, enough about me you want the story! So needy..! XD Let's get right into it!)

John woke up, instinctively looking at the Big Sister. She, was. Sitting up. Staring. Staring at him. Not murderously, but just. Staring. Aand she was still not wearing her armor "...Uhh. Hi?" She screeched, lunging at him.

He flipped over the chair, feeling her slam into it. "Ha!" He couldn't help himself. She slowly poked her head up from in front of the chair, leaping up and pouncing at him. He rolled out of the way, getting a foot to his face.

He stumbled, caught off-guard as she tackled him, pinning him. She raised her fist, before he grabbed her fist. "Hold it, hold it..! Wait! I didn't do anything, I swear! You also opened up one of your wounds." She stopped, looking at his hand, which was still on her fist.

She tilted her head a bit, suddenly realizing where the warmth was coming from. Him. He had the warmth. She went to get up, before feeling a sudden pain, causing her to fall back onto him. "Ouch! It's not that hard to get up, lady. Don't tell me I gotta drag you up..."

She clung onto him instinctively. "...Nngh." He raised an eyebrow. "...Really? Come on, this is weird for both of us. And you're not wearing clothes." She leapt off him, of course falling to the ground, clutching her now-bleeding leg with a shriek.

He ignored the ringing in his ears. He always hated his sensitive hearing. Getting to his feet and brushing himself off. "...Nothing like getting molested by a Big Sister. Now, you okay?" The Big Sister motioned to her leg, the blood bleeding through the bandages.

He sighed, carefully putting his hand on the wound, putting pressure to stop the bleeding. He learned that one by experience. "Okay, just let me stop your bleeding first..." She tilted her head, letting out a small whimper. "Scree..?"

He sighed. "Aand she doesn't speak English... Can you understand me?" She straightened her head, giving him a slight nod. "Okay, now. What is your name?" She tilted her head again, looking at him quizzically. She remembered a name Mother had called her when she was a Little Sister. "...S. Ser. S-Serana."

He blinked a couple times. "You can speak..? Good. I'm John." He held one of his hands out. 'Serana' looked at his hand, grabbing it and turning it in her hands, feeling the calluses of his hands with her hands. He was completely confused. "You, don't understand a handshake..?"

Serana looked up at him, tilting her head a bit. "...Wha-?"

"BIG SISTER'S AWAKE!" Victoria threw her arms around Serana, earning a both pained and surprised shriek from her. John sighed. "Vikkie, she's hurt. Remember?" Victoria looked over at him, giggling, letting go of Serana. "S-Sorry..! I forgot."

Serana stared at Victoria, recognizing her as the Charge. "...You. D. Didn't. B-Br. Bring her. Back?" She was obviously stumbling over her words, mostly due to pain.

He blinked a couple times. He, started treating Victoria as an actual little girl. Hell, in his eyes she was. If anyone tried to tell him otherwise, he'd bash their skull open. Including Serana. She looked human without the helmet and diving suit, save for her pale complexion. Maybe they all had some humanity after all.

"...No, I. I forgot to, over healing your wounds." He smirked, but Serana still didn't like his answer as she gave him a 'Are you dumb, or stupid?' Look. "...We have to, bring her ba. Back." He shook his head. "Not yet. You need to heal and rest up. Your wound's stopped bleeding, but regardless-"

"I do not care..! She is my charge-" "Then consider me your new charge, while Vikkie is mine." He said firmly, causing Serana to back down in surprise. "...I. Protect you?" He shrugged. "If you must, but both of you are my charges, as am I yours. We'll return Vikkie, but we have to make sure you rest up."

Vikkie was confused to why they were fighting. Did she do something wrong..? "...We're, a family?"

Serana and John both choked on air. "What?! No, no we're not! We're gonna bring you home after Big Sister rests, right?" He shot Serana a glare.

Serana huffed. "...Fine. But you owe me." He shrugged. "Deal. Now, what do we do..?"

(Aand do ends this chapter..! Sorry it's shorter! I'm very busy today, so I'll upload around 5 PM Daily central time. Anyways, see you in the next one!)


	6. Chapter 6

(Hey, guys! Back with another chapter! Gonna get right into it because I'm hoping to continue having a thousand words..! I don't wanna dilly-dally! So let's get right into it!)

Serana shrugged. "I. Don't know... I. Don't like being wounded." John glanced at his shoulder that had long-since stopped bleeding. He had completely forgotten about it. "I know what you mean." Serana followed his gaze, seeing the blood on his jacket. "...You're, bleeding."

He shook his head. "No, it's dried. It stopped bleeding a long while ago." Serana stared at him. "...You need rest, too." He blinked a couple times. "Serana, I really don't want to argue with you. I'm fine, see?" He rolled his shoulder, shrugging. "Completely fine." Serana looked at her leg, attempting to stand, but fell back down with a 'Scree..!'

He sighed. "...You're kidding, right? Rest." Serana shook her head, trying again, failing just as miserably. "You're going to hurt yourself more~." He cooed teasingly. Serana shot him a look, punching the floor in frustration. Victoria just stood there, unsure if she should help or not. "...Big Sis can't walk?"

He shook his head. "No. She can hardly stand, yet she keeps tryin-" "ADAM! I. Need. More..! It heals! All I need is, to move!" Serana interrupted, attempting to stand, wobbling a bit but staying on her feet. He sighed. "I understand, but you have to heal normally. You can't walk with your injuries, I can't carry you and watch Vikkie at the same time. Give up."

Serana's eyebrow twitched. "...Give. Up?" His expression changed to worry. "Now, hold on just a second, I didn't mean-" Serana's screech interrupted him, pouncing at him. He ducked under her, watching her hit the floor with a thump as she screeched in pain. He sighed. "...Give it a rest, and rest."

Serana growled, crossing her arms in frustration and aggravation. He shrugged. "I warned you, Serana. I've still got to watch over you." Serana slowly turned back to him. "...Why? Why not just let me die? Why save me?" He glanced over at Victoria. "...Some monsters aren't actually monsters."

Victoria giggled, running off to go play with something, anything she could find. Serana was a bit confused. "B. But I am a monster. Why, do you say otherwise?" He sighed a bit. "A monster would've killed me. And your programming isn't in-effect as you haven't succeeded. Yet."

Serana was a bit confused, but noticed there was something. Something like a weight lifted off her shoulders since she felt the warmth... His warmth. Why? She had to figure this 'John' person out. "...It isn't?" He shook his head. "Obviously not, otherwise I'd be dead with a needle in my throat."

Serana hadn't heard Mother. Then again, she also had her helmet off... And, was still in her underwear. "...John?" He nodded a bit. "Yes?" She stared at him. "...Why am I still in my underpants?" He shrugged. "I-I dunno, your fault..!"

She nodded slowly. "Uh-huh... Riiight, Mister Pervert." He inhaled deeply. "Says the woman that tackled me, and molested me not too long ago." She narrowed her eyes. "My intention was to bust your face in..." He rolled his eyes. "That's rich, Miss Nuzzle-Me-To-Death-Like-A-Cat."

Serana tilted her head at his comment. "...A, cat? What is a cat?" He face-palmed himself at his own stupidity. He forgot she was created down here along with her 'Sisters'. "...Nevermind, they're. Surface-dwelling creatures. The ones down here died."

Serana was still confused, but nodded anyways. "Oh, O. Okay..." He motioned over to her suit. "It's right there, if you want it." She gave him a 'Are you dumb, or are you stupid?' Look, motioning to her legs. "I. Can't walk..."

He inhaled deeply. "...I hate myself." Serana nodded slowly. "Join the club..." He smiled at her joke, thinking for a moment. "...How are we going to get you more ADAM? I can't carry you around, and defend Vikkie at the same time."

Serana tilted her head. "Why do you call her 'Vikkie'..?" He shrugged. "It's her actual name. Well, a nickname for her actual name, I should say. Came up with it myself. Better than calling her Little One for the rest of her life."

Serana straightened her head. "You're becoming too attached. I'm going to bring her back after I heal, regardless of what you sa-"

"Sure. I'll even help you. But we need her to extract the ADAM to heal you right now, because you clearly can't in your current condition, even if you wanted to. So, now we have to think of what to do and how to do it..."

Serana thought for a moment. "...If I am just going to hold you back, I might as well stay." He shook his head. "No, we're not gonna leave you." Serana tilted her head. "...Why, not? You don't trust me?" He sighed. "I just. Ugh, I hate being put on the spot..."

Serana straightened her head, nodding slowly. "...I'm starting to trust you." He blinked a couple times. It had been, years since anyone had... There was something she was after. Maybe she trusted him, but he. He didn't know if he could trust her.

"Okay, I. Suppose I don't have another choice, so I trust you." Serana's eyes lit up when he said this. No one ever trusted her with anything... Mother trusted her word, but even then she had to see proof. She hated it. "...T-Thank you."

He saw her eyes light up in, the most beautiful way... He was, entranced by it. He didn't understand why, but-No! Knock it off, you barely know her! Begone, foul thoughts! "Yep, anytime Serana." He said quickly.

Serana dismissed the quickness, sighing a bit. "So, you'd trust me... Anytime?" He realized his mistake. He just said it without thinking, he. He was in deep trouble. "U-Uh, maybe... I, suppose I wouldn't have another choice so. Probably." He was rambling, now. He felt stupid.

Serana didn't catch on. She did realize that he was the first person she held a genuine conversation with. And he had the warmth... She needed that warmth again. "Alright, that works. I'm glad you trust me."

He nodded quickly. "How could I not?" He said quickly. Serana tilted her head a bit. "What do you mean by that..?" He inhaled deeply, realizing he should just shut up, now. "...How's the legs?" She straightened her head, looking at them.

"...I think they're okay. Sore, some injuries still there, but they seem decent." He nodded slowly. "I see... Can you walk? You're standing pretty well." She shrugged, taking a step, nearly falling over before he caught her arm. "Easy. One step at a time."

Her hand. Her hand felt the warmth. Is feeling it. Why was he so enticing..?! "O-Okay..." He looked at her hand, that was now running across his chest. Luckily he was wearing his jacket. Otherwise, this would've been even weirder for him. "Uh..."

Serana realized what she was doing, taking her hand away. "S-Sorry..." She braced herself to be hit. Mother used to do that if you did something wrong... But he didn't.

(Heyo, me again..! That ends this chapter! Apologies, but this is longer than the chapters before this! Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next one! Hopefully I won't cut it short!)


	7. Chapter 7

(Hey, guys..! Back with another chapter! Someone recently reviewed this book, and! Wow, I! I expected the chapter to suck tremendously, but! I, I'm baffled! People enjoyed that chapter! A-Anyways, I suppose you want the actual story instead of my rambling, so let's get right into it!)

Serana stared at him. "...You're. Not gonna. Hurt me?" John raised an eyebrow. "Why in the name of Fontaine would I wanna hurt you?" Serana sighed shakily. "M-Mother, used to hurt us if, we did something wrong..."

He looked at her quizzically. "...Mother? Wait, does she have blonde hair?" Serana nodded slowly. "Yes... Why?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "That no-good-for-nothing Tramp..! Of course she would've!" Serana tilted head. "Who would've..?"

He sighed. "Sophia Lamb... She's the leader after the late Andrew Ryan's unfortunate end. She's much worse. She created the Big Sisters, and probably the others... Wouldn't surprise me that psychopath would've. Wait, no. Sociopath, that's a better word."

Serana was completely baffled by the names. Names she never heard of, except Lamb. The, white-coats called Mother 'Miss Lamb'. She didn't understand why... Until now, that is. "...Who?"

He sighed heavily. "Never-you-mind. I shouldn't fill your head with useless names and confuse you, but. A lot has happened to this once-great Paradise."

Serana looked around, laughing slightly. Surprised she had. She thought she lost humor... "A paradise..? This place? You're kidding, right?"

He stared at her for the longest time. Her laugh... There, was something about her laugh. Her laugh had. Sparked something. He felt. No, no... He didn't. He couldn't. She was, well, her. She probably didn't even.

Serana waved her hand in front of his face. "Um, hello..? Are you okay? You, didn't answer my question."

He blinked, snapping out of his thoughts, shaking his head. "N-No, I'm. Not joking this. Used to be a Paradise before the ADAM. It was glorious... I wish you could've seen it."

Serana thought for a moment, trying to picture the place in it's glory days. She failed, but she started to see the picture. "...Speaking of ADAM. I'm still wounded."

He sighed heavily, really wanting to say 'Cry Me A River..!' But decided not to as that was mostly his fault. "I know, I just. Don't know what to do. I can't just leave you, and you can't walk well."

She realized her chance. A chance at the warmth..! Yes! She had to take it! "...Carry me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Huh..? I can't carry you forever and defend you." She shrugged. "Then I suppose that I'll stay here, then."

He frowned. He could feel her trying to bribe him. He wasn't stupid. Dumb, maybe. Insane, probably. But not stupid. "...What are you trying to pull?"

Serana shrugged again. "Oh, nothing just that you don't in fact actually trust me. Oh, well. I'll get over it. Eventually." He sighed. "...Fine. I'll carry you. But what then?"

Serana thought for a moment. "Well, if the Little One hel-" "Victoria. That's her name." He interrupted.

She blinked. "...Victoria. If the helps collect the ADAM, then we'll both help defend her." He raised an eyebrow. "How are you going to do that with your injuries..?"

Serana thought for a moment. "I could attack with Plasmids. It's not much, but my EVE Levels are unmatched compared to anyone here in Rapture. At least Mother has told me so." He nodded slowly. "Uh-huh... Okay. Sure, we'll. Go with that. Alright, so. We got a plan?"

Serana smirked. "We have a plan. Get the Little One, while I get dressed. Maybe. Well, try to that is. Possibly." He laughed at her rambling. "Do you need me to help you..?" Serana sighed. "...Yes." He thought for a moment. "And what do I get out of it?"

Serana did a 'You kidding me?' Look. "...My gratitude?" He crossed his arms. "Do I look like a charity, Sista'?"

She flinched at that. For, some reason she didn't like him calling her that. She didn't know why... "What do you want..?"

He thought for a moment. "Hmm... I. Don't really know. Uh, you to stay maybe?"

She tilted her head a bit. She, never thought of leaving him. She was hoping she never would. He had the warmth. He had, something about him. He. He was... He made her feel safe. Calm. She never knew she could feel that. She'd never leave her Charge. "...I will stay."

He nodded a bit. "Good, I guess... So. Whatya need helpin' with?" Serana thought for a moment. "Uhm. I'm, not quite sure. But probably the leg parts. Maybe."

He shrugged, swallowing his nerves and probably dignity. As if he had any left... "O-Okay."

After they got her armor on, him nearly passing out from nerves, she attempted to walk again. She unsurprisingly nearly fell again, before John caught her, sweeping her off her feet, earning a surprised shriek from her. "How about I start carrying you now."

Serana nodded a bit. "A-Alright, then..." She saw her chance. She needed it. She held her helmet in one hand, as she didn't put it on yet, resting her head against his chest. "W-Warmth..."

He was baffled by what she was doing, trying to remain professional. "Serana, what. What are you doing?" She looked up at him. "I. Was-"

"BIG SISTER LOVES BIG BROTHER!" Victoria exclaimed, clapping her hands happily. He choked on air. "W-Whaaaa..?! I, wouldn't go that far Vikkie! Unless she, actually does..."

Serana felt flustered, quickly putting her helmet on. She felt put on the spot. She didn't even know 'Love'... She just knew to protect. So, she would. She thought of him as her Charge, now. Someone who helped her. And who has. The warmth... "H-How about we focus on healing me..?"

He nodded slowly, noticing her dodge the question. He didn't want to press on though, for fear if he did she'd drain his ADAM Like a Raisin. "I, suppose so... Vikkie. We'll, need your help." Victoria nodded quickly. "Anything for you, Big Bro!"

He smiled a bit. He was glad their bond was strengthening. She trusted him. They both did. "...We're going to heal Serana." Victoria grinned. "Yay..! We're gonna find Angels, aren't we Big Bro?!"

He nodded hesitantly, glancing at Serana. "Yes. Yes we will..." Serana smiled under her helmet. "Indeed."

(Aand so ends the chapter..! I'm making them very long! Well, trying to! Sorry for this one being late, I am just a very very busy person this week! Anyways, see you in the next one!)


	8. Chapter 8

(Hey guys..! Sorry for this one being a tad late! But at least I'm back with another chapter..! Anyways, let's get right into it since no one likes hearin' mah ramblin'!)

He did not enjoy this. Not one bit. Especially with Serana's constant molesting of his chest. He didn't want to hurt her, so he carried her Bridal Style. He was regretting it, to say the least. Why can't she refrain from the touching..? Not that he.

"Big Bro..! I smell Angels! This way!" Victoria skipped ahead, snapping him clean out of his thoughts.

"Wha-Hey, Vikkie! Slow down, I don't wanna run into a Big Daddy or somethin'!" He followed behind her, not that he had another choice in the matter. He felt like a Big Daddy at this rate. Except much more lean and a lot less armored. As well as skinnier, he assumed. They had to fit in the suit somehow, but. He never understood it.

Serana, well, she was pretty content with this. She enjoyed the weightless feeling... But she also realized both of them couldn't fight much, all things considered. She wished her wounds would've healed by now. "...You shouldn't worry so much over her."

He glanced at Serana. "I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that. I feel both defenseless and overwhelmed in a way. I have every right to worry, especially considering she's a walking ADAM Bomb." He stifled a laugh at his own joke.

Serana felt it, since her hand was on his chest. She kind of wished he did laugh... It would've made her feel a bit better. Maybe if she laughed, he would. She'll have to get him to say something funny, though. "...What's an ADAM Bomb?"

He cleared his throat, keeping his laugh down. "It's, a joke. I mean she has so much ADAM that she's basically a walking bomb." Serana smiled under her helmet. "A walking bomb..? So, she explodes?"

He laughed quietly, unable to contain himself. "No, no not like that kind of bomb..! I mean that she attracts so much attention that it's a clusterfuck just waiting to happen. N-Not that kind of way, I swear I didn't mean it like that..!"

Serana laughed. She was glad he had laughed, somewhat. But him trying to mend his mistake was just too funny for her. "Are you sure you didn't mean it the other way..?"

He inhaled deeply in a joking manner, hearing her laugh. He really enjoyed her laugh. It was, perfect in a way. He didn't understand why, though. "I'm positive I meant it non-pervertedly..! Unlike most people here!"

Serana nodded slowly, resisting a laugh. "Mmhmm, suuure Mister Keep-Me-In-My-Underwear..." He choked on air. "H-Hey, that was..! That was your own doing-you could've gotten dressed yourself!"

Victoria listened to Sister and Brother 'Argue'. They seemed more like they were playing rather than arguing. She liked hearing them laugh, though. Some of what they said she didn't understand, though. But not her business. She was glad the Bad Men weren't around yet.

Victoria followed her nose to the scent, finding an Angel. "Big Bro, Big Sis! I found an Angel! Get ready, though..! The Bad Men might be here!" She giggled, taking her needle out.

He raised an eyebrow. How did..? Well, he guessed that she's done that before, but how would the Splicers know? More importantly, why care? He supposed they attracted a lot of attention, but still. "Oh, okay-"

"LITTLE FISH..! FINALLY FOUND YA!" a Splicer announced, completely wasting his element of surprise. Dumbass. "Hand ova' th' girl, an' I wont hurt ya an' your girlfriend there..!" Serana opened her mouth to retort something back, before John beat her to it.

"Hey, now..! Like I'd manage to score with a Big Sister. Hah..! You flatter me, sir. No way in hell I could ever hope to."

Serana's eyes twinkled under her helmet. The only thing she was called was a monster. But, but he's saying she's, something else entirely... She felt something. Odd. In her chest, like. Her heartbeat quickened. She craved the warmth more, now.

"As for the girl, well. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to hurt you for that comment. Because the girl stays with me." He set Serana down, drawing his pistol and firing a shot at him.

The Splicer disappeared in a puff of red. Great, Houdini Splicer. He should've known.

The Splicer re-appeared beside him, punching John square in the face. "I warned ya-augh..!" He felt something sharp stab into him, realizing it was a needle. Draining his. No..! His precious ADAM!

Serana drained him dry, the Splicer going limp, falling off her needle. John wiped the blood from his nose, sighing a bit. "...Bastard nearly busted mah schnozz. God, that hurt."

Serana turned a knob on her needle, the ADAM absorbing into her. She felt her wounds heal more... She loved the feeling. But not as much as the warmth. Nothing could compare to it. She took a wobbly step towards John, wiping some blood away from his face with her thumb.

John was confused by her gesture, but let her. "Uh, Serana. It's just some blood, I'm fine." Serana shook her head, taking her helmet off. She had the biggest smile on her face. "No, you're not... Bleeding isn't fine. But I-"

"I finished..!" Victoria yanked the needle out, giggling happily. "That was fun..!" She then saw the look in Serana's eyes. The way she was looking at Big Bro... "Big Bro, Big Sis loves you!"

He laughed slightly, completely oblivious to Serana's look. "Alright, Vikkie. Calm down a bit... Kids and their fantasies, am I right? Serana? Please say I'm right." Serana swallowed a bit. "...Vikkie's right."

(I'm gonna end the chapter here..! Cliffhangerrr! Sorry, but the chapter's getting pretty long again! Anyways, see you guys in the next one!)


	9. Chapter 9

(Hey guys..! Back with abother chapter! I, somewhat rushed the last chapter just to get it done, but I got plenty of time today! I'm extremely energetic! Hahahahaha! A-Anyways, let's get right into it because sleep is for the weak..! Maybe! Probably! I dunno! Getting into it, now! *Twitching*)

"...Vikkie's right." Serana stared at him, awaiting his response, if he even had one.

John was completely both baffled, confused, extatic, he. He didn't know what he was..! But, he didn't want to upset Serana. What was he supposed to do..? "U-Uh, I'm. Sorry, can. You repeat that, I thought I heard you say."

Serana nodded a bit. "Vikkie's right. There's something about you I cannot understand nor explain. It might not be love, but there is something there." She glanced around, half-expecting a Splicer to ruin the moment.

He gave her a 'Bish wha?' Look. "...Run that by me again? You, with me? How in da holy-hell am I worthy of you?" Serana sighed. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way... I understand." He inhaled deeply. Guilt-Trip. Kill me now... "Gaugh, uhm..! I, you're very pretty!" You ninconpoop..! Wrong thing at the wrong time! Gah, ya fucked up now! Might as well just let her ki-!

''I. Am..?" Serana looked at herself, oblivious to the Little Sister watching them with the biggest grin on her face.

He let out an inward breath of relief, resisting the urge to dramatically pass out. "Y-Yeah, if. If you look past the killing machine part, I. I think somewhere in there is a girl. I've seen her. I'm still seeing her in your. Uh, eyes." D'oh..! Ya screwed up again, ya worthless wa-!

"That's, actually very. Nice of you... You really think that there's hope for me?" Serana stared at him some more.

He nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah, but first..! Let's get out of here before more Splicers-"

"HUGO! DID'YA FIND TH' GI-Sunofabitch, they killed Hugo!" A female Splicer ran at them. She, apepared to be Thuggish. Ugh, they're only stepping-stones. But suck, in more ways than one nevertheless. "I'll avenge ya for that one, Hugo!"

Serana screeched, raising her needle, smirking. The Splicer noticed the needle, skidding to a halt, trying to run.

Serana leapt at her, wrestling her to the ground. John held his hand up. "Hold it. Not yet..."

Serana growled a bit, pressing the needle against the Splicer's chest. "...Let me kill her. I need her ADAM More than she does!" Serana stabbed the needle into her, draining her ADAM.

John sighed heavily. "...I get it you love me now and all, but it's very hard for me to love someone when they're drinking a drug from a corpse!"

Serana turned a valve, completely ignoring what he said, feeling the ADAM Absorb into her. She was fully healed by now, she judged. She stood up cautiously, bending and moving her legs. "Hey, they're healed..!"

He did a Poker Face. "...Grand for you. Welp, go take care of the little one, then." He turned, intending to walk off.

Serana screeched, causing him to turn to her as she slammed right into him, tackling him to the ground. "Don't leave meeee..! You promised!"

He felt his bones crack under her immense strength. For a Nineteen-Year-Old that weight less than a hundred pounds, she was god-awfully strong. Must be the ADAM... Or whatever Lamb did to her. "Can't..! Breathe..! Vision..! Hazy..! Ow!"

Serana loosened her grip, letting him breathe, but keeping him pinned. "I won't let you up until you take me with you..!"

He sighed. "You're acting like a child, now... Lemme go! I'm bein' molested!" A Splicer looked at them, turning and running off screaming 'The Tinnies're in heat..! The Tinnies're in heat!'

Serana's eyebrow twitched. "...Well, now I think I WILL molest you for that stunt..!" He swallowed hard. "...Can I take a rain-check on that? Or, something?" Serana thought for a moment. "I suppose... But you have to promise not to leave me."

He sighed heavily. "Whaaat is your obsession with meee..?!" Serana stared at him. "...One. I already said I love you, possibly. Maybe. I dunno, but. Two. You are my Charge. I need to protect you. Three. You said you'd protect me, making you my Charge, and me yours. Four, I. I have nowhere left to go anymore..."

He thought for a moment. "Ya could go as far away from me as possible, that's an option." Serana gave him a look. "I am supposed to protect you. And Mother She'd, she'd never take me back... I have nowhere."

He sighed heavily. He hated the guilt-tripping with a damn passion... "Fine. If you get off me, and. You stop guilt-tripping me. Deal?"

Serana nodded quickly, crushing him tightly again. "Thank you..! Thank you so mu-wait, what about guilt-tripping? Did you seriously think I was trying to..?! My programming's broken. Mother'll kill me if I return..! Why would I joke about that?!"

He could not breath even in the slightest, gasping for air. "Can't. Breathe..!" Serana loosened her grip, glaring daggers into his eyes. "...Why'd you think I was joking?" He caught his breath, inhaling deeply. "I didn't, it just seemed like you were guilt-tripping me."

Serana blinked a couple times, getting off him. "I wasn't. I was just stating that."

Vikkie was confused to what was happening. She saw Big Sis tackle Big Brother, but that's about it. Then they mentioned a mommy..? Big Sister has a mom?! Luckyyyy..! All I got is a Mister Bub... Mister Bubbles. She, didn't have a Mister Bee no more.

But she had Big Sis and Big Bro now..! They were a family to her! Except Big Sis strangling Big Bro... That isn't family-friendly. "Big Bro, can we go home..?!" Hey, that rhymed! She giggled at her rhyme.

John looked over at her, getting to his feet. "Yeah, but first." He glanced at Serana. "...We-"

"We have to bring you back home. To the vents..." Serana interrupted.

Vikkie stared at them, unsure what to say, so she said. "...Okay. If, we have to." She felt a bit heartbroken, but not as much as Mister Bubbles going to sleep forever. She missed him. He was a great listener. Not so much a speaker, though.

John nodded a bit. "Alright... Vikkie, let's go find a vent for you." Vikkie went out of her thoughts, walking ahead. "Okay..." Serana put her helmet on, sighing a bit and following alongside John.

(Welp, that was something..! Kind of saddening in a way! Anyways, see you guys in the next one! I tried making this one long! Hopefully I succeeded! It seems so..!)


	10. Chapter 10

(Hey guys! Back with another chapter! I'm glad that the last chapter actually got reads! I, thought I messed up a bit in the last chapter. I might've, but eh..! Let's get right into this chapter!)

John was completely lost in thought. Where would they go from here..? After Vikkie leaves, what's next? Do they find a way to the surface? That's about the only option left, all things considered.

Serana noticed him lost in thought, tempted to grab his hand. She wanted the Warmth, but. The look on his face... She wanted to cheer him up more than the Warmth. "...You alright, John?"

He snapped clean out of his thoughts, looking over at her. "Huh? O-Oh, yeah just. Thinking, is all... I'm fine." Serana stared at him, feeling both the tension and the vibe he was giving off. She figured. No, she knew, that something was wrong... "Is it the fact I, said I love you..? Was it too soon?"

He raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. "Wha-no, no! Not even close, I'm flattered if anything..! And somewhat relieved, but it's not that. It's, something else just. Please stop guessing. Don't worry."

Serana tilted her head a bit. "Is it not what people do in relationships..? I thought they worried about each other."

He choked on air. "R-Relationship..?! U-Uhm, I. I-I Wouldn't. I. Uhm." He was completely at a loss for words. Relationship..?! He still didn't know how he felt about her..! Or what he felt..!

Serana noticed him at a loss for words, tilting her head more. She did not understand why he was so choked up... Was that too soon? "...Don't, you like me?"

He blinked a couple times. "Uh, can. I answer it later?" Serana straightened her head, shaking her head slowly. "Please, don't lie to me... I want to know. Truthfully."

He sighed heavily, noticing Victoria a lot less. Giddy, than she was... He wanted to help her, but. He didn't want to ignore Serana either, despite his nerves screaming at him to. "U-Uh, yeah. I, suppose I do in a way. But I, wouldn't put a label on us, I'm still unsure how-"

Serana stopped, hugging him tightly, but not too tightly so he stops breathing. She knew that limit. "Thank you..! Thank you so much!"

He blinked a couple times, unsure what to do. "Uh, I. O-Okay..? Anytime, I suppose. Can, we focus on walking?" Serana hesitantly let go, somewhat disappointed he didn't hug her back. Did she do something wrong..? Maybe it had to be private... She'd hug him after danger.

But she did feel the Warmth again. That was worth something... She thoroughly enjoyed the warmth. She was addicted, almost. "Right... Good call."

He nodded slightly, starting walking again while Serana followed alongside him, staring at his arm. She wanted to hold onto his arm. Or at least do something people in relationships usually do... She tried to remember what they did. She barely had any experience besides watching.

She never even kissed before in her life. He was her first relationship. Her protector. Her Warmth. Her Charge... She wouldn't lose him. Not if she could help it.

"...Wait. Uh, slight problem. Found a Vent, but also found. Something worse." John pointed to a vent, that was currently occupied by a Big Daddy. Bouncer Big Daddy, to be precise. Must be an old-ish model. It had a permanently-fixed drill.

John made a green ball appear in his hand, his hypnotize plasmid. He called it the Big Daddy Calming Plasmid, personally. "Serana, watch Vikkie. I'll handle Bubbles."

Victoria got excited, whipping her head towards the Bouncer. "...That's not my Mister Bubbles! That's my sisters Mister Bubbles!" She giggled.

The Big Daddy whipped around, seeing Victoria. He turned to John, letting out a roar and charging at John, drill ready.

Serana screeched, about to leap at the Big Daddy before John stopped her, grabbing her hand. "Hold it. I don't want to accidentally hit you. I dunno what it would do to you..."

Serana knew perfectly well that it would only enrage her more, causing her to lash out at anyone near her. Including John... She didn't want him to come to harm. She intertwined her fingers with his hand. "O-Okay..."

John flinched at her gesture, confused by it but ignored it, throwing the ball as hard as he can.

The ball smacked right into the Big Daddy's helmet, causing him to skid to a halt, the drill inches away from John. The Big Daddy's helmet glowed a calm green color as it relaxed, lowering the drill, awaiting instructions.

John let out an internal breath of relief, resisting the urge to pass out as he straightened himself. "Now, Big Boy... Walk past us, the way we came. Do not stop walking until I tell you to, or you grow tired. Do not return until asked to by me. Do you understand?"

The Big Daddy groaned in reply, thudding off, following the directions he was given. Victoria was hiding behind Serana as she poked her head out. "Did I, do a bad..?"

John shook his head, ruffling her hair, putting his plasmid away. "No, no, no..! You could never do a bad!" He laughed quietly. "It wasn't your fault..! It was just." He stopped, his smile fading. "...Come on. Let's get you back."

Serana smiled at his laugh. She liked hearing him happy. Until he stopped. Did, he know something? She was curious, but didn't want to ask, so she kept her mouth shut, nodding a bit. "Yes. Let's..." She said somewhat sullenly.

He glanced over at Serana, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "It's fine, I'll explain la-" A bullet whizzed past him as he instinctively fired electricity from his hand at the assailant.

The lady dropped the revolver, falling onto the ground from the shock. (Ha! Get it, it's. Sorry...)

He realized his mistake, doing a Poker-Face. "Oh, fuck..! Apologies miss! You alright?!" Serana's helmet glowed a somewhat-reddish green, ready for anything.

The lady's head shot up. She, didn't look half-bad. Ish. Then again, John only ever saw Little Sisters and Serana for about thirteen years, so he had barely any comparison. Nothing could compare to Serana, tho-

The Lady narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll live... I, suppose I should congratulate you on your instincts, though. Apologies for shooting at you, I thought you were another Splicer after the Little One there." She had a thick German Accent.

John spoke German himself, as well as many other languages from reading books he found, but didn't want to seem like he was flirting. He had a feeling that was a terrible idea... She did nearly blow his brains out, after all.

The Lady noticed Serana's helmet color, somewhat surprised. "...How is your helmet color changed?"

John looked over at Serana, noticing the color was a green-ish... He, never noticed that. Well, at least before... Has she always been able to do that?

Serana's helmet went back to red, glaring daggers at the Lady under her helmet, wanting to extend her harpoon on her right hand, but that would impale John's hand, which she was still holding. She suddenly felt rage flow through her. She didn't know why, but. The Lady was, familiar... In a way.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She said bluntly, almost. Mechanical... Devoid of emotion. Not the Serana John knew. Not by a long-shot...

(Aand that ends this chapter here..! This might be my longest chapter yet! Not in general, just a new record in this story for me to accidentally beat aga-They're still holding hands..?! Anyways, I'll! See you guys in the next one!)


	11. Chapter 11

(Hey guys..! Back with another chapter! Apologies for the cliffhanger! Didya figure out the mystery lady?! Well, I'll reveal her, but for now let's get right into it!)

The Lady narrowed her eyes, picking her revolver up off the floor. "I do not enjoy your tone, Miss... I am merely curious as to how you broke free of your pro-"

"Forgive her, she's just. She's not usually like this... Especially around me." John interrupted, looking at their hands, noticing Serana's fingers still intertwined with his own. Not that it was a bad thing, but he was mostly too worried that Serana'd snap at any moment now.

Serana slowly turned to him, her helmet turning a calm-ish yellow coloring. The Lady noticed it, and the hand-holding, gasping a bit. "Dear lord, she..! I, see how she did! How you did! F-Follow me to my office! Quickly, before Splicers show up!" The Lady ran off down the hall to her office, quickly glancing around.

Serana kept staring at John. "...I don't trust her. Not one bit. What if she, tries to hurt me? Or Vikkie?" Serana hated the Lady for nearly killing John. And for calling her 'Miss'. She wasn't even scared of her. That fueled her rage even more.

Serana would mention harming John, but she already would never allow that. Not before she hung the Lady onto the ceiling with her own insides wrapped around her damned neck. All she needed was one more slip-

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you two. I promise. Your Big Bro's here for ya." He ruffled Victoria's hair.

Victoria giggled, pushing his hand away playfully. "Stop it, Big Bro..! I don't like nuggies!" She joked.

John laughed slightly. "Okay, okay... I suppose we should go meet he-" He turned to Serana, noticing her helmet off. "...Are ya nuts?! What if ya get capped in yer brain, I can't fix brain-matter on th' walls!"

Serana tilted her head a bit, before straightening it, deciding to push that past her as she leaned forward. She, wanted to try to-

"You three coming. Or what..?" A familiar Thick-German accented voice said over an intercom. John brushed himself off, heading to the office. "We're coming..!" Serana looked down at the floor a bit, putting her helmet back on.

Serana was kind of disappointed, but followed John nevertheless. "Fine..." She said Monotone-Like. Victoria skipped ahead of them, singing a song. Something about a Brother and a Sister, some love, and a Mister Bubbles sleeping.

John sighed, turning to Serana. "What's with the attitude with me..? I didn't do anything to you, did I?"

Serana hesitantly shook her head. "...No, I. Suppose you didn't. Sorry, I just. I know her from somewhere. Sometime, long ago. I swear I do, but I. I just don't know where."

Serana was clearly frustrated and angered by the lady. Maybe Serana knew more than she was letting on... But couldn't remember. This got John thinking for a moment. "...Tell you what. If she tries to kill us, I'll let you have your way with her-"

"Or if she touches you. If she touches you, she's dead. I should have looks at you but that can't be helped." Serana cut in sharply. John blinked a couple times. "...Deal, now. We should go meet up with her. At least find out who she is."

Serana sighed a bit. "...Okay. But you owe me twice, now." John raised an eyebrow. "Twice..?! I'd say I owe ya once, considering I let you stay with me. I think that's fair, isn't it?" Serana bit her own cheek, nodding hesitantly. "...I suppose. But you still owe me."

John shrugged. "Fair enough, that one I deserve for dragging ya both into danger, I take full responsibility for whatever happens." He said truthfully. He didn't want to seem like he was lying, because he wasn't. He didn't know this Lady, and it could all be an act for all he knew...

Serana smiled very slightly under her helmet. "Okay... I-" "Hurry up, now! Any time would be a great time right about now!" The Lady said through the intercom. John flipped the intercom off. "We're comin', give us a moment! Jeez..!"

Serana tilted her head, confused by his gesture. He'd seen people do it to her, but she never understood it. "...What does that mean?" John glanced over at her, lowering his hand. "It, basically means 'Fuck You' in a way. Kinda stupid, hence why I don't do it too often."

Serana straightened her head. "Ah... I, somewhat see now."

John smiled a bit, before dropping it, opening the door to the office, surprised by what he saw before him. Girls. Not just any girls, they. Looked like Little Sisters... Except normal. Hell, some Little Sisters were there in the mix, too.

Serana stood behind John, noticing the Little Sisters. Only one word showed up in her head. Protect. She had to-

John squeezed Serana's hand gently, noticing her clench her fists, snapping her clean out of her 'thoughts', smiling at her reassuringly. "It's alright, calm down. No one's tried to kill us, yet."

Serana nodded a bit, calming down. Protect. Yes, she. Had to protect John. He was her Charge... And hers only. "...You're right, I. I'm sorry."

A few Little Sisters and human-like girls looked at them. "Big Sister..! Are you gonna try to hurt us again?" Serana tilted her head. "That wasn't m-"

"Good. You're finally here. Now, I suppose we shall start with introductions..." The Lady looked at the Little Ones, finally noticing them.

Serana growled lowly. She was getting tired of being interrupted by this Hussy... If John wasn't around, she'd have killed her by now.

John felt his hand being squeezed, glancing over at Serana, giving her one of his Award-Winning Reassuring Smiles, mouthing 'Calm.' To her. "Yes, I. Suppose we should." The Lady gave them a nod. "I am Doctor Tenenbaum, (Apologies if I butchered the name.) And I aim to help you any way I can."

Serana stifled a laugh. "...That's funny. You tried to kill him not too long ago, and now you're helping us. I don't care who you are, but I have a hard time trusting anyone that outright attacks us." Serana growled, narrowing her eyes.

Tenenbaum sighed. "It was a mistake, and I apologize for said mistake. You have every right not to trust me, but. I can save your Little One. Make her human. It won't even be a painful process, and you'll get ADAM From it. If you can trust me."

Victoria glanced at Serana, somewhat-scared. She knew Big Sister wasn't too happy about any of this... She wanted to help, but. She was way too shy to try to help. So she stayed hidden behind Serana and John.

John turned to Serana, mouthing 'Don't get us all in trouble.', before turning back to Tenenbaum. "How do we know that what you say is true?" Tenenbaum motioned over to the little ones. "Some I have managed to save. I just lack the recources to continue it. But you can save your Little One."

(Aaand so ends this chapter..! I am getting a lot better at keeping constant with my updates on my chapters! I even made a schedule for myself! Anyways, see you guys in the next one!)


	12. Chapter 12

(Hey guys..! Back with another one! Getting right into it this time because I have ideas I am going to lose soon! That and I am as restless as a Lawnmower on a hot summer's day..! Worst analogy I've ever done in my life..! But let's get right into it, I suppose! Heheheheh..!)

John raised an eyebrow, suddenly feeling this to be a trap, glancing at Serana. "...What do you mean by that." He said flatly. Serana noticed this, letting go of his hand and extending her Harpoon, taking it as a Call to Arms of sorts.

Tenenbaum was confused by this, realizing their lack of trust, setting a Plasmid on a countertop. "Here. This will save your little one. No harm to anyone. Not even yourself, in case you were wondering." She pocketed her revolver, crossing her arms.

Serana stared at her, ready to lunge. She wanted John to say it. To tell her to attack. Her rage was building up tremendously... John. He was the only one she'd allow to command her. Never Mother, never anyone else. Her Charge. Her protector.

"How do I know that won't Splice me up beyond recognition? Or that it won't snap my mind like a toothpick?" John retorted, noticing her unfazed by Serana. He would've probably shit bricks by now, but. Tenenbaum didn't care. Or, at least tried really hard not to.

Victoria was confused a bit, and scared, but hesitantly slinked off to play with the other girls... She had managed to gather the courage to do so from seeing Big Sister and Big Bro. If they were brave, then. She could be brave for them too. She wanted them to be proud.

Tenenbaum sighed heavily. "Well, if you don't trust anything about me, then leave. I'm trying to help you, but I can't if you do not trust me..."

John flinched a bit at that. He, told Vikkie and Serana that very same thing... He realized what he needed to do. And he didn't like it. Not one bit. But, maybe. Just maybe. They could take her, should things go South. No, they needed to be able to...

"...Fine. I'll take your Plasmid. But then what? You want something in return?" He tried not to sound aggressive.

Serana hesitantly retracted her Harpoon, screeching lowly. She wanted to kill her so bad... She didn't understand why-

"Then you help the. Er, your. Little One... By using the Plasmid. I wish to undo my mistake. Well, one of them. I helped create the Little Ones, I should be the one to fix them. Return them back to children. In return, I need to talk with your Big Si-"

"Not gonna happen. Not without me there." He cut in sharply, surprising Serana a bit.

He, stood up for her... He really was her Protector. But she hated The Doctor even more, now. All the pain she went through. Everything that happened to her, both as a Little Sister and as a Big Sister... It never would've happened if it. If it weren't for Her..!

Serana clenched her fists, her helmet blood-red from rage. She realized why she wanted to kill The Doctor... She wanted to kill her even more. To make her suffer the way she had... Worse than she had. She needed to talk to John. He would know what to do... Privately.

Tenenbaum rolled her eyes. "Again. I need you to-um. Your, Big Sister isn't happy right now. Try calming her first."

John raised an eyebrow. "Me..? Why me? Why not you, all-knowing-doctor?" His voice thick with Sarcasm.

Tenenbaum stared at him. "...You're oblivious to how she feels, yet she thinks of you as hers. I will interview you first, then. After you calm her. She won't snap until you say so. Try not to make sudden movements, she could take it as an invitation to attack me. The Little Ones still need me."

John slowly turned to Serana, somewhat-terrified, swallowing his fears. "...Hey, calm down. It's alright, just. Learn to forgive. I know she did unspeakable things to you, but. Does she really deserve to die when she is mending her mistake..? Think about it."

Serana's fists unclenched, her helmet a lesser-red, but still the usual red. "F-Forgive..?! Never! She caused me unimaginable pain! Took everything from me! Turned me into this, thing! This monster! She's the reason I'm the Monster! She must pay for it..!"

Tenenbaum watched them 'Fight', sighing heavily. "...End me as you wish. But just know, I am your only hope of saving the Little Ones. Maybe even your Sisters if I can find out about your attraction to your 'Friend', here."

Serana thought for a moment, lowering her stance hesitantly. "Fix them. Every, one of them. If you don't, I'll hunt you down, and skin you alive for what you have done. Not just to me..."

Tenenbaum gave her a nod. "You have my word. No futher harm will come to them."

Serana inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly. "...Indeed. Now, what are we interviewing?"

John thought Serana'd kill Tenenbaum judging by her anger. He was even scared of her rage... Tenenbaum wouldn'tve stood a chance against a beyond-angered Big Sister. Nobody could. Not even a Bi-

"We are interviewing about your relationship. Now, John. Has Serana acted, strange around you?" Tenenbaum practically smacked him out of his thoughts.

John thought a bit, remembering the nuzzling and the hand-holding. As well as her. Leaning forward... Not too long ago, like. She wanted to. She already said she loved him, but he. He thought it was a joke, or a. Running gag, maybe.

He had dismissed her... Far too many times. Did she, really like him? "...Yes, she's done some. Questionable things. Nuzzling, molesting-"

"You asked for it..!" Serana snapped, already too pissed off enough as it is to deal with John's jokes.

He put his hands up in defence. "'Ey, now! I wuz only joking! Now, any other questions?" He laughed nervously, causing Serana to stare at him for a moment. She, heard him laugh but. Why did he..? It calmed her nevertheless. In a way... Was it classified as a Guilty Pleasure?

Tenenbaum cleared her throat, taking note of their conversation. (Literally, she was writing on a clipboard xD) "Alright, moving on I suppose. John, have you ever done anything. Special? For Serana? Maybe, saved her life or something..? Saved your Litttle One, maybe?"

She was hitting it right on the nose. She must've known... Somehow. John was a bit surprised, but dismissed it as a lucky guess. Though, maybe she did know. "...Yes, I. Saved both of them. That's how we first met. I healed Serana's injuries-"

"And took off my clothes, refusing to give them back." Serana said with a devilish grin under her helmet, causing Tenenbaum's eyes to go wide. "John..! That is just, lewd!" Her German accent was much thicker. Well, than usual that is.

John's jaw dropped. "W-Wha..?! I did, not! I even pointed your clothes out to you, persisting you to put them on! She's the lewd one! She molested me when I first met her!" Serana's grin dropped, looking up at the ceiling. "...Did not. You enjoyed it, I'm sure. I-If I would've."

Tenenbaum raised an eyebrow, writing some more. "Very well... Have any of you said, anything out of the blue? Or, acted odd? Like, without logical thinking?"

John remembered Serana's nuzzling again, her leaning forward not long ago, T-Then the fact she said she loved him. Even called them a 'Relationship'... Did she do those logically?

"...Yes. She's, done some things that were quite odd. I-In a good way. Wait, no no, not like that..! I didn't mean that!" John sputtered, trying to undo his mess-up.

Serana laughed at his attempt. She loved it when he did that... He was much different than his usual 'I'm too serious to mess up' Self. It reminded her she was as human as he was. "I know what you meant, John."

He heard her laugh, his heart skipping a beat yet again. Her, laugh was. Oh god, he had issues... Even more issues than he thought he did. "S-Sure, yeah..."

Tenenbaum noticed his expression change, taking note of that. "...I, might have reached a conclusion. But first." She drew her revolver, pointing it at John. "Final test."

(Well, then..! That was long. Sorry about that, this is my longest one yet. Wow... Anyways, see you in the next one! Hopefully, maybe possibly soon! Probably tomorrow! I'll stop now.


	13. Chapter 13

(Hey, me again finally..! Apologies for my lateness on the newest chapter, my. Well, my life's taken quite a rather drastic downfall recently... Busy days, rather-sad days. But, I finally found some time to write, so hopefully I can make it to 1,000 words again. I'll try..! Anyways, you want the story you've all hopefully waited so patiently for! So, without further interruption, let's get right into it!)

Serana screeched, shattering John's poor eardrums. But he ignored it. He was much too shocked by Tenenbaum's sudden turn on them... He should've expected this from a suspicious do-

Tenenbaum instinctively turned the Revolver on Serana, causing the Big Sister to stop dead in her tracks, her helmet a pure Crimson coloring. Anyone from a mile away could tell she wanted to cause a lot of bodily harm to Tenenbaum.

Serana POV

She knew her armor'd protect her. She was more than willing to help her Charge... Even if it somehow missed her armor, she could take it. He is her Charge... She won't let Her take that from her.

John POV

John shook his head, snapping himself back to reality. He reacted purely on impulse. practically flinging himself in front of Serana, right before realizing that was a dumb move on his part... John thoughtly-scolded himself, mentally kicking himself.

Tenenbaum raised an eyebrow, keeping the Revolver trained on him. "...You're willing to save, your Big Sister, even though she has more of a chance of surviving?"

John swallowed his fear, and the feeling of Serana's eyes staring into the back of his head. She was clearly confused. He kind-of wished he could answer the question he knew she wanted to ask... "Yes, yes I am." He said with whatever confidence he could muster. "You want her? Kill me, leave her out of i-"

Tenenbaum laughed slightly, more motone-ish. Like she hadn't laughed in a good while. Then again, who can blame her? "Kill you?! No, no, no, I was testing you both..!" She lowered her Revolver, setting it down on the counter and writing some more stuff on her clipboard.

"I may not be able to save the other Big Sisters, but I know now what caused it... John, may I speak to you? Alone?" She glanced at Serana.

Serana scoffed, ejecting her Harpoon blade on her left arm, causing John to nearly yelp. "Like hell you will..! After that stunt?! You're lucky you're still standing on both of your-"

"Serana." John cut in, rather-soothingly actually. Trying to reason with her. It seemed to work, as she was silent, her helmet light staring into his very soul... "Serana, I'll be fine. I'll tell you all about it afterwards."

Serana narrowed her eyes under her helmet, retracting her Harpoon, despite her mind protesting. "...Fine. But if she tries anything-"

"I'll let you know, I promise." He smiled lightly, hoping that reassured her. Then again, it's hard to tell with her helmet in the way. But it seemed like it worked. At, least somewhat anyways.

Serana shook her head. "Don't promise something you can't keep, John." She slowly walked off to where the Little Sisters were, hoping to find Victoria while John talked with Doctor Psycho...

Tenenbaum nodded slowly. "Smart girl. But a bit too unforgiving for my liki-"  
"What did you wanna say so bad." John interrupted, sounding much harsher than he intended.

Tenenbaum sighed heavily. "What I learned was that your Big Sister has developed an, attachment to you. Sort of like how Little Sisters bond with their Big Daddies. Except this one... She allowed herself to bond with you because of her trust in you. You earned her trust, somehow. Which caused her to de-"  
"Which is causing her to act weird around me..." John interrupted, much less harshly but still earned him a glare from Tenenbaum.

"...Precisely. The 'weird actions' as you call them are from. Something similar to it, yet entirely different."

John raised an eyebrow. "...Whaddo you mean. wasn't that exactly it?"

Tenenbaum shook her head. "It is not my place to say. But if you had paid more attention to her actions, you'd know right away."

John thought for a moment, confused by her riddle. "...I don't get it."  
Tenenbaum sighed heavily. "I mean, if you paid more attention to her... Forget it, it is not my place. Now, onto more pressing matters. What is your plan with Serana exactly?"

John raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Plan with her, what's that supposed to mean?"  
Tenenbaum inhaled deeply. "Let me explain it further. What is your plan between you and her? Where is your next objective, like to kill Lamb."

John thought for a moment. "I. I haven't really thought of that... I've, mostly just been focused on us staying alive."

Tenenbaum nodded a bit. "I see... Now, about your Little One."  
John looked at her quizzically. "What about her..?"  
Tenenbaum took a breath. "You may not like my idea, but. I believe that she is safer here than at. Wherever it is you are going."

John scoffed. "Yeah. safer with someone who tried to kill me, where's that logic."  
Tenenbaum shook her head slowly. "Figured you'd say that. So, I shall offer you a deal. You leave your Little One here, and I shall cure her for you. But, you must find the other Little Ones."

John thought a bit. "So, we find the others and bring them here?"  
Tenenbaum glanced at the Plasmid on the counter. "Unless you'd prefer to do it yourself..."

(I apologize if this one sucks, but I just wanted to finally get this chapter out there after so long. Now that the story's out of the way, lemme explain my disappearance. Well, explain what I am willing to that is. Alright, I have a multitude of different stuff I do outside of writing. With that, I also have been rather busy with life, and that is the most will tell you because some I am still hurting from... But anyways, I have also been working on 'Secret Projects' that ultimately fell flat. Like, I was doing a Metroid story: Lost interest in it and didn't know how I wanted to do it. Wanted to do a Future Diary thing: I would've been bashed at for obvious reasons. Wanted to do The Purge: Come on, that's been done so many times. Wanted to do a The Last of Us story: I'll most likely wait for The Last of Us 2 to be released, then I'll probably upload it since the hype'll be back. Wanted to start a YouTube Channel: I do not got the time nor the cash for that... So, yeah. That's pretty much almost everything. I'll definitely see you guys in the next chapter that'll be hopefully sometime-soon, so..! Stay tuned!)


	14. Chapter 14

(Hey, guys. Me again..! Anyways, I finally found some down-time and I'm bored out of my mind, so I figured: Why not write another chapter? So, here I am now! I might be more frequent with creating chapters, but I might also not be so don't hold anything against me, heh heh..! Anywho, enough about me! Let's get right into this!)

John looked at her like she just told him to drop dead in front of her. Which, to be fair he believed was exactly what she said. "...Uh, yeah. I'll take a rain-check on that and get back to you on the twelfth of never."

Tenenbaum shrugged. "Suit yourself. Why so, exactly? It will not harm you or any of the Little Ones, I can assure you."

John scoffed. "This coming from someone who held me at gunpoint? Twice, in one day? Yeah, hard pass, toots."

Tenenbaum raised an eyebrow at his last comment, but decided to brush it off. She had been called worse, after all. "Again, I apologize for that, but I did not know you were still human and the last one was part of the test. Now, I suppose since you do not want to, then we shall negotiate the best form of approach."

John nodded slowly, half-listening and half-thinking. He did wonder where Serana went off to... "Alright then, Doc. Should I get Serana for the negotiating?"

Tenenbaum shrugged. "If you must, but please. Try to keep her under control. I do not wish to die before my mistakes're fixed."

John smiled very slightly, which just ended up being a half-crooked smirk. "Fair enough, I suppose. I'll go fetch her. I'll try to keep her under control, Doc."

Tenenbaum smiled, except it was even slighter than John's. Then again. his smile wasn't even close to a smile-

"Thank you. Also, I recommend you ask her whether or not she truly has harbored feelings for yo-"

"How bout I just ask her if she likes me or not?" John suggested, earning a mild-glare from Tenenbaum.

"...To put that simply, I suppose so yes." Tenenbaum said with a hint of somewhat-sarcasm and somewhat-annoyance, which ultimately John shrugged off.

John smiled one of his Award-Winning smiles, turning and walking over to where the Little Ones were. He found Serana playing with the Little Ones. Well, more like them taking turns playing piggy-back on her, but it was still amusing to watch.

John learned up against the doorframe. At, least what he thought was a doorframe... Clearing his throat. "Hey, uh. Serana, the Doc wants you." Some of the Little Ones giggled, his eyes locking with Victoria's. Would she be, safer here-

"The doc..? Who is that?" Serana practically slapped him back to reality, causing him to turn his attention to her. "Huh?O-Oh, Tenenbaum or whatever her name is. She wants to discuss some, things."

Serana shrugged, cracking her knuckles. "I'm all for 'Discussi-'"

Whoa, easy..! Not what I meant. Don't kill her just yet, and promise not to be mad at me?" John half-pleaded the last part, figuring she'd be pretty pissed anyways.

Serana smiled under her helmet, not that John could see... "Why would I be mad at you? Did you do something?"

John laughed nervously, carefully leading her to Tenenbaum. "Y-You, could say that..."

(Aaand so ends this chapter..! Sorry for this being short, but again I've been busy. I apologize, and shall try to find some sort of schedule or at least fix my schedule. Till then, see you in the next one..!)


	15. Chapter 15

(Hey, guys..! I've made a return! I should probably start writing or I'm just gonna ramble on and on and on and on... Fine, I'll get on with it! Jeez, such needy people. XD)

"What?! No! Nuh-uh, not happening. Vikkie's coming with us. Right, John?!" Serana glanced over at John, who was looking up at the ceiling. He never was one for conflict, especially around someone who could basically kill you in a million ways with just a look.

"Hey, John..! Look at me!" Serana elbowed him sharply, causing him to instinctively look at her. "Ow! What? I was, admiring the architecture." Serana sighed. "Tell her that Vikkie's coming with us, or we'll take her by force-"

"Serana." John interrupted, putting a hand on Serana's shoulder. "I, think Vikkie should wait here... A-At least until we figure out what we're doing." He was half-hoping she wouldn't be too pissed off, but she already seemed like she was about to ram her needle into Tenenbaum and drain her like a raisin.

Serana glanced at John's hand, then at Tenenbaum, who was oddly silent throughout this whole experience. "...That sounds fair. But, if I so much as see a single drop of blood spilt from her. I will hunt you down. And skin you alive, 'Doctor'."

Tenenbaum nodded. "You have my word. No harm'll come to her. I'll keep her here until you decide what you want to do. Then she's all yours." Serana's helmet glowed a deep red, somewhat-showing her disliking of the arrangement, but not seeing an alternative option.

John couldn't really blame her for disliking... Tenenbaum created the Little Sisters, ergo creating the Big Sisters. But Tenenbaum is not the one to blame for that arrangement. He knew that one. "Alright. We'll be on our way the-"

"Hold on." Tenenbaum interrupted. "I shall save your little one. But if you come across any more, please. Try to bring them to me." Serana scoffed. "Do we look like your personal babysitters..?"

Tenenbaum shrugged. "I dunno. You were created to do such tasks for them, so it shouldn't be too much of a hassle."

John instinctively looked at Serana after that comment, whose helmet now glowed a Crimson coloring. Doc's playing with fire. "Look, how about we just-"

"Look, I didn't ask to be made into a monster here..! I never asked for any of this! But it happened. And there's nothing that can change it." Serana clenched her fists.

Tenenbaum nodded slowly, almost like she had planned that response. "Good, now. Imagine if you had that chance." She looked over at John. then back to Serana. "The chance to not be the monster... Save the little ones, then I can help them. They won't have to live the way you lived."

Serana debated for a moment. "Maybe... We have to discuss it, but. It's possible that we will."

John suddenly had a whole new respect for Tenenbaum. She was smarter than she was letting on... Or, at least it seemed so. "So, now can we please leave?"

Serana glanced over at where the little ones were kept. "...Think we should say goodbye?"

John groaned internally. He really wanted to leave before he ended up pulling Serana off Tenenbaum's corpse... "No. It's more like a, see you soon. Goodbye means they're gone. A see you later means they're not gone. Get what I mean?"

Serana tilted her helmet to the side. "...Uh, not. Really, no."

Tenenbaum started at John for a good while, nodding slowly. "Oh, a-alright then... You, may if you so desire."

Serana thought for a bit, before deciding not to ask. Yet. She'd ask him when they were alone. "Okay, I suppose..."

John smiled slightly. "Thanks, Doc... For, almost everything." He turned, walking over to where the little ones were, followed swiftly by Serana.

Victoria was playing with some blocks, before spotting them. She smiled, almost instantly running to them and attempting to throw her little arms around both of them. "Yay..! Big Sis and Big Bro're back! Are we leaving, now?! Are we going home?!"

John exchanged a 'look' with Serana. Hard to tell with the helmet on, but he guessed she had the same look he had. He hadn't thought of how to explain this... "...Erm, Vikkie. There's a, slight problem."

Victoria sighed heavily. "Big Sis made the Doc mad, didn't she."

John stifled a laugh, earning him what he assumed was a glare from Serana. Again, hard to tell.

"On the contrary, no. The doc made me mad instead, but that's besides the point." Serana huffed, crossing her arms.

John cleared his throat, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "A-Anyways, uh. Vikkie. What do you say we, how do I put this..." He thought for a moment.

Serana knelt down to Victoria, uncrossing her arms in the process. "Vikkie? Me and John-or, I mean, Big Bro. Will have to leave. Alone. But we won't be gone long."

Victoria thought for a bit, reluctantly nodding, holding up her pinky. " Pinky-swear?"

John chuckled, intertwining his pinky with hers. "I promise." Serana couldn't help but smile... It looked kinda cute to her.

John eventually straightened himself. "Alright. Ready to leave now, Serana? Or do you wanna say goodbye to Tenenbaum while we're at it." Serana shot him a look, kneeling down to Victoria.

Victoria whispered something to Serana, Serana standing up afterwards. "To answer your question, John. Yes, let's leave. And no, let's not say 'See you later' to the Doctor."

John couldn't help but chuckle a little. He deserved that one. "Alright. Let's get going, then."

(Aaand so ends this chapter..! I've been getting a lot better with my schedule! Slowly but surely that is, but it's progress regardless! Anywho, see you guys in the next one!)


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, guys..! Back with another chapter! Hopefully it doesn't end up short, but no promises sadly! I doubt anyone would complain because this took nearly a month to make! The reason why will be after the chapter! Happy Belated Christmas Present, from me to you! Anywho, let's get right into it!)

John and Serana walked in, pretty much silence. Save for a few 'How're you doing?' Or, 'You still following.' Half-sentences. Whenever John tried to bring anything up, Serana seemed dismissive...

He didn't want to bother, as he hated conflict. A conflict with someone more Machine than a Person was a whole lot worse, he knew that.

"...So, uh. What's, bothering you? I-I don't mean to pry, but I-" "I know." Serana cut in. "I'm just, thinking. And, worried. For the Little On-" "Victoria." John corrected. "But proceed." Serana whipped her head over to him, her helmet a rather-light green.

"...Victoria. I'm worried for her, is what I was trying to say. I know she's not Mother, but. I still can't help but blame the Doctor. She created the Monsters. She created me, my Sisters, everything." John cleared his throat.

"Wrong. Andrew Ryan created Rapture, ergo creating all the monstrosities that lurk around here." He smiled slightly. "We're all Monsters in some way. Some embrace it, others hide it. It's all about how you present yourself."

Serana tilted her helmet. "I, don't understand what you are saying." John shrugged. "Maybe I've just lost it, but. I learned a long time ago if you keep thinking you're something, eventually it'll consume you. For example, thinking you're a Loser or a Coward, you'll become it without even trying. Simple as that." He sighed. Serana nodded slowly, starting to understand what he was saying. "So, are you saying I should stop calling myself a Monster?" John shrugged a bit.

"Partially. I'm saying that I think otherwise. A monster has no self-control. A monster does whatever it feels like out of spite. You, however. You were just an unwilling slave." Serana laughed slightly. "Unwilling is right... Thanks, John. But you know, you're anything but a Coward." She wished he could see her smile... But she also didn't want a stray pipe knocking her on the head. She saw that happen with a Houdini Splicer.

He, didn't last long afterwards. Died from Internal Brain-Trauma. Her mother told her that, anyways. She had no clue what it meant at her age, but it did satisfy her Curiosity as a Little Sister. John blinked a couple times, rubbing the back of his neck. "Heh, I suppose you're right. A coward wouldn'tve risked his neck to save you."

Serana nodded. "See? And a Loser wouldn't survive long here, yet here you are." John smiled. "Yeah, I suppose you're right... But I've just been lucky. My luck will run out, though. Eventually." Serana shook her head. "Not while I still breathe. I owe you more than my life, what you did for me." John sighed heavily. "Maybe that'll be when my luck runs out..."

Serana stared at him for a good moment, deciding to go back to silence. She couldn't tell him she won't die, she already stared Death straight in the eyes multiple times. She almost welcomed it at this rate... But she had purpose. He is her purpose now.

Wherever he goes, she will follow. This time, she's willing. John stopped suddenly, holding his arm in front of Serana. "Hold up. I hear something." Serana slowly raised her needle, before John lowered it with his hand. "Wait, don't just charge in blindly. We need to see what it is first." Serana groaned, dropping her arm to her side. "Ugh, you're no fun..."

"Shh!" He shushed, leaping over a Countertop. "Come on..!" He whispered. Serana screeched lowly, showing her disapproval, shuffling behind the Counter. "Thought I heard some'thin. Might jus' be the voices again... They real fierce somet'mes."

A Splicer was conversating with a Leadhead. There's something you rarely see... The Leadhead seemed very annoyed, muttering 'Mmhmm's and 'Oh?'s consistently. "I swear, it was like one' a them Metal-Thingies." The Leadhead finally turned to him. "...Tinny."

The Splicer snapped his fingers. "That's what it's called..! Now I remembe-" The Leadhead smacked him upside the head. "Shut it, will you?! I saw something!" John could've dozed-off from their constant bickering, until the Leadhead commented...

"Serana, your light's gonna get us killed." He whispered nonchalantly. She threw her arms up. "What do you want from me..?! I can't control it!" She hissed back. "Oi, tinny..! We know you're there! Come out and fight us! We swear we'll make it even!"

John thought for a good moment, smirking. "I have an idea. Here, lemme just." He took her helmet off, taking his jacket off, throwing it over her. That should cover some of her armor. He poked his head up. He really hoped these Splicers were the friendly type...

"'Ey, how ya doin'? Nice ta see another face around here! Come to sell some stuff?!" Serana looked at him like he was a complete idiot. To be fair, he did seem like he was. But he was panicking, what more did she want from him..?!

"Oh, uh. We, saw a light and. Thought it was a Tinny." The Leadhead mused, crossing his arms. It was working..! John could hardly believe it! Idiots! John shrugged, standing up. "Nope, just. Me and my wife, is all." Serana flinched at that. Wife..? Of all things, why'd he say that? Wait a minute. "Oh, really now? And where is she?" The Regular Splicer commented, mimicking Leadhead's posture. John practically pulled Serana up.

"Here she is. Nothing else, just us. Sorry to disappoint ya, fellas." The Leadhead nodded slowly, continuing their walk. "Lucky guy. It's hard to find any normal-looking Splicers like her around here..." The Regular Splicer nodded quickly. "Well, all the best to you sir! And ma'am! Congratulations!"

He sprinted after Leadhead. "Wait up, Cuz! Damn, you really hate me don't you?" John picked up Serana's helmet. "...That could've backfired. Hard." Serana didn't want to give up his jacket. It made her feel calm. But, she did eventually give it up, watching John put it on.

"Indeed. How did you know that would work?" John shrugged, smiling. "Simple. I didn't. My luck has yet to run-out, Sunshine." He leapt over the Counter, waiting for Serana. Serana thought for a bit, putting her helmet back on. Maybe he proved his point. He was lucky... But how soon would it be until it runs out?

(Sorry if this Chapter sucks, I really tried honestly! Alright, let's get real. Not that way... I've, been really down lately. I haven't updated because I have been worrying about my Grandfather. He's dying of Brain-Cancer, and. The doctors already said he's a goner. But, do not fret. I am not quitting. I will persevere as I have countless times before. So, anyways! Back to cheer! Merry Christmas, everyone! And a Happy New Year! Woo! See you guys in the next one..!)


	17. Chapter 17

(Hey, guys! So sorry for the lack of a new Chapter. I've been real busy lately with, well, a lot of things, but you came here for the story! Not a Pity-Party for poor me..! XD I'm just going to get right into it!)

Serana kept glancing over at John as they walked for what seemed like ages. Ever since she heard what he said. He says luck? She was pretty lucky too, if she was to follow his philosophy. She remembered hers was forced upon her. She had no room to judge... John was surprisingly quiet, though. Not necessarily a terrible thing, but it was strange. Especially for him. Did he want to say anything? No. the real question was. Did she..?

"Hey, John?" She thought about what she wanted to say, kind-of wanting to mention her wounds. Since she could find almost-nothing else to talk about. John was off in his own little world. He had the ability to immerse himself into any world he wanted, yet he could never truly visit it. Since, well, it was only his imagination. "John? Hello? Are you okay?"

Serana waved her hand in front of his face, snapping him back into reality... "Huh? Oh, I. I was just thinking, is all." He said simply, clearing his throat. "What's up?" He smiled lightly, trying to cover up what he was thinking. Serana tilted her helmet, gently touching the side of his face. "Are you alright? You seem a bit..." She trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

At least he was more normal than anyone else here. Wait, what is considered 'Normal' Anymore? Mother, was she normal? No. She couldn't be, creating monsters. She promised she'd stop calling herself one, but it was much easier saying than actually following it through.

John's smile disappeared, hesitantly moving her hand aside. Now she was worrying about him? At least someone did, but she was the last one he wanted to worry. What's wrong with him? Now he was worrying about her worrying. This was beginning to hurt his brain...

"I'm fine, just tired. And sick of this entire place." He partially joked. Serana took it literally of course, nodding slowly. "I, think we all are..." She carefully inspected his features to see if he was being truthful. His eyes were still as blue as she could remember.

His complexion seemed a bit pale, but that was probably normal. His hair was still the same color. He did look a bit tired. But it was hard to tell. He stifled a laugh, nodding in agreement. "Tell me about it. Ugh, this whole 'Underwater' Thing just. Isn't my style, Y'Know?"

He flashed her a small grin. Serana gave him a dumbfounded look, even though he couldn't see it. Not his style? What does that mean? "It's all I know, so. I don't really know what you mean." John looked over at her, this time turning his full-attention to her.

"Serana, I may not know what's ahead. But I can promise you this." He put a hand on her shoulder. Wow..! No wonder bullets bounced right off her! Not the time, John. Not the time. "You will get through it, and you will make it out of here." Serana shook her head slowly, smiling under her helmet.

"Not without you. I owe you my life." He was her Protector as much as she was his. Not theirs, not Mothers. Hers. "We will both get through this." John sighed a bit, giving her a firm nod. "I'll try. But please, don't make my efforts of saving you wasted." He joked. But there was some truth... If he wasted his time on someone who was just going to die anyways, he would've slapped himself silly. Serena laughed, much to John's surprise. Her laughter was very. Unique, he'd give it that. "I'll try not to." She looked down at the floor. "...But Mother'll try to kill me."

John shook his head, squeezing her shoulder lightly. Her armor made it so she couldn't even feel it, much to his disappointment. "You don't know that. Besides, she's a Sociopath hellbent on watching what a man dedicated his entire life to crumble in on itself." He sighed heavily.

"I may despise that woman with ever fiber of my being. But she is only one person. Not the Demi-God she thinks she is." Serana glanced at his hand on her shoulder, putting her hand on his. "Thank you..." She would smile, but he wouldn't see it. John looked at her hand quickly.

He wasn't quite sure what he was feeling, in all honesty... "Just, glad I could help." He partially joked. Serana smiled under her helmet, unable to help herself. John seemed nervous now. Was it something she said? "She has no control over me, anymore. If that's worth something."

Maybe he was nervous about that. John nodded a bit. "And your Sisters?" Serana slowly took her hand away from his. "...I do not know their fate." John raised an eyebrow. She was telling the truth, obviously. But he wondered if there were others like her.

Ones that broke free or however you say it. "Sorry, I just..." He trailed off. Serana nodded understandingly. "I know, John. It's alright." She would smile, but. Helmet, again, prevented him from seeing it. He shrugged. "If you say so, I guess."

He didn't really know if there was a proper way to respond to that comment. That didn't lead to him getting stabbed, that is...

(Aaaand I'll stop it right there! Happy Valentine's Day..! My gift to all of you! (^-^))


End file.
